divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Choosing Ceremony
The Choosing Ceremony is a ceremonial day observed each year at The Hub. Those who are sixteen years of age will choose one of the five factions (most likely the result of their Aptitude Test or born-faction) When they choose their new faction, they will then become an initiate of that faction. there are five factions, Abnegation for selflessness, Amity for peace, Candor for truth, Dauntless for bravery, and Erudite for Knowledge. The Faction Ceremony The Hub The ceremony takes place in The Hub, the day after all sixteen-years finish their Aptitude Test. Every sixteen year old child must choose a faction. Not every faction member attends the ceremony. Arrangement The room is arranged in a concentric circle with the sixteen-years of every faction sitting in the section designated to them. In the inner circle are rows of chairs where the families sit. The Factions To Choose From The last circle contains five metal bowls, each holding a substance that represents one of the five factions: Representative Items *Grey stone for Abnegation, *Water for Erudite, *Earth for Amity, *Hot coals for Dauntless, *Glass for Candor Hosting The Ceremony Depending on which faction hosts the Choosing Ceremony that year, a representative stands at a podium near the bowls. He or she hands the soon-to-be initiate a knife to use in the Ceremony. A new person, a new knife. Being Called Out Upon being called out in alphabetical order backwards, the child will walk up to the five metal bowls and use the knife cut an opening in his/her hand and let his/her blood drip on the bowl of the faction they choose. Each new initiate then stands in an area near his/her chosen faction. Hosting *The Choosing Ceremony is hosted by a different faction each year. The year of Tris Prior's initiation, it was hosted by Marcus Eaton leader of the factions, he was Tobias Eaton's (Four) father. *The year after, Amity would have hosted *The order in which the hosting progresses is unknown *The duties of the hosting faction include the hosting faction's representative reading manifestos from each faction *Some type of speech about the journey the initiates are about to take *Brief overview of the importance of choosing the correct faction *He/she details the reason of the creation of a society centered around five distinct virtues and its purpose *He/she then reads a list of the children's name in reverse alphabetical order *Usually, the entirety of the hosting faction is at the ceremony *As opposed to the other four factions, who only send representatives Being Late If you are late to you're choosing ceremony you are factionless, 5 minutes before the ceremony starts the doors close if you don't make it,too bad for you. If you are sick or are known to not make it you can send your new faction in a sealed enveloped and sign it and give it to you're parents if you give them a 2 millimeters of you're blood in a medicine dropper they can give it to the host and they can give it to that years host. When you're named is called the host will read off you're new faction and drop the blood in. Category:Events